Fluttershy would be a Great Mother!
by warriorcats23990
Summary: One night, Fluttershy gets a basket and there's a foal inside! She doesn't know if she would be a good mother or not. With the help of Rainbow Dash and the others. Fluttershy would make a wonderful Mom! Rainbow Dash has confused Feelings towards Fluttershy, With the help of the foal, Can Rainbow Dash tell Fluttershy how she feels or will she be too late? FluttershyXDashie Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Hi! Hola! So a few things to say. I think Fluttershy would be a great mother, Cause she's so kind! And also i'm more of Rainbow DashXFluttershy pairing. I like that pairing. anyway on with the story! Sorry if it's not so ****detailed**.

.

.

.

Fluttershy was in her home, Her animal friends were all sleeping. She was Just about to go upstairs and go to bed as well. But she heard a knock at the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Fluttershy stopped in her tacks. She glanced out of the window. It was dark and it was pouring down rain hard. Who possibly at the door at this time of night?

She slowly made her way towards her door, Just as she was about to open it. She felt a tap on her front hooves. Looking down, Fluttershy saw her pet bunny, Angle. He had his paws crossed over her chest and he had a frown on his face.

"Now, Angle Bunny..." Fluttershy said softly as she bent down to his eye level. "I know you want me to tuck you in bed right now, But there's somepony at the door. May I please answer it?"

Angle frowned more. He nodded. He hopped behind her and turned around, His back facing her. He knew his Mamma would answer it anyway.

"Thank you Angle." Fluttershy smiled at her pet before she slowly opened the door. "H-Hello? Anypony here?"

Nopony was there, just the sound of rain falling hard against the ground. Fluttershy frowned as she looked around. Then she saw a basket. A basket right in front of her. A brown basket. There was a blanket covering most of it.

"H-Hello?" Fluttershy stepped forward looking around to see if there was SomePony. Why was this basket here? "A-Anypony here?"

No answer. Nopony was in sight.

Fluttershy looked back at the basket. '_Who possibly leave a basket at late at this hour?'_

A blanket was over the basket. Benting down, Fluttershy slowly removed the blanket and opened the basket. She gasped loudly at what she saw what was inside.

In the Basket was female peguase, She had Rainbow colored mane it was formed like Scootaloo's mane. She had really light blue coat. It was just a foal, maybe a few years older than the cutie mark crasders.

Fluttershy saw a note beside the foal. Being careful not to wake the foal, She quickly grabbed the note and began to read in her head.

_Dear Fluttershy,_

_'I hope you can take care of my baby, her name is Rainbow. I trust you will give her all the love she needs. You are the elemet of kindness after all. Please watch over her. That is my last wish, please..Don't anypony else touch her. I am trusting you and you only, Don't give her away, you will make a wonderful mother, Fluttershy. I already told her about you and the others, She was more then happy to be getting a better mother than me. watch her as if she was your own and she will be. Don't brother looking for her mother, she is finally getting rest at peace. Watch over her and protect her...Please don't put her for adoption... I know you can take care of her. Please...She has so much to learn Fluttershy.'  
_

Tears were forming in Fluttershy's eyes as she gazed back at the young foal, who was sleeping calmly. Somepony was trusting her? '_Who..Who would leave a foal like this? She so young..'_

"A-Angle." Fluttershy said softly as she turned towards her pet. "M-Mamma is going to be right back..S-Stay here."

Confused at what she meant, Angle turned around, He saw the basket and Before he could do anything else to stop his Mamma, She closed the door in his face. "Sorry Angle."

Fluttershy placed the note back where it was, She placed the blanket on the basket. And she softly grabbed the basket before she took off into the sky.

She raced towards Pony ville. She didn't care that she was getting wet. Right now...

She needed help.

.

.

.

"Well, That was a good book.." Twilight had just finished reading one of her longest books. Spike was upstairs sleeping in his bed. She yawned as she placed the book back on the self. "..Now, Time to get some Shut-"

She was cut off as she heard a knock at her door. Twilight stopped in her tracks, she slowly turned towards the door. '_Who could that be? It's really late.'_

Twilight quickly jogged towards the door. And using her magic, Twilight opened the door. She gasped at the sight. "Fluttershy?"

It was Fluttershy, Her mane was all wet from the rain, Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was carrying a basket in her mouth. Acting quickly Twilight stepped aside to let the mare in. "Fluttershy? What are you doing here? It's really late! Get in or you'll get sick."

Fluttershy stepped in, Tears rolling down her cheeks as Twilight closed the door and faced her friend. "Fluttershy? What's wrong? Why are you crying? What's in the.."

Twilight shut herself up as Fluttershy turned around and placed the basket in front of her. The yellow mare looked away as more tears came falling down her cheeks.

Confused, Twilight looked at her friend for a moment, Before she slowly bent down and removed the blanket and opened the basket. She gasped at what she saw.

A young foal curled up into a ball, She was a pegasus and looked a lot like Rainbow Dash. But She looked a little older then the Cutie Mark crusaders , Maybe by a year or 2. But Twilight couldn't tell if the foal had a cutie mark or not.

"F-Fluttershy.." Twilight finally spoke, not taking her eyes of the sleeping foal. She knew this wasn't Fluttershy's..Unless.."W-Who is this?"

"R-R-Read the note.." Fluttershy whispered, Stilling looking away as she tired to hide in her mane.

Twilight stared at her confused before she saw a note next to the foal. Using her magic, Twilight held the note in front of her. She was about to read it out loud but Fluttershy cut her off.

"P-Please D-Dont read it out loud." She said softly through small sobs as she looked back at her friend. Then she lowered her head and looked away again.

Nodding at her friend, Twilight began to read in her head.

Tears were forming in her eyes as she finished the note, But Twilight didn't let them fall. Neither mares said a word.

"F-Fluttershy stay here.." Twilight finally said as she walked over to her stairs." I'll..I'll go get the others.. "

Fluttershy nodded, unable to say a word. Twilight looked at Fluttershy one last time before she turned towards the stairs. She called out, But not too loud to wake up the foal."Spike! Get your raincoat, we are going to see..Rarity."

In a split second, Spike was standing in front of her. He was wearing his raincoat and his tail was wagging. "Really? We're going to see-"

He was cut off as Twilight covered his mouth with her hoove. "Shh! Spike, keep your voice low."

Spike had a confused look on his face as Twilight removed her hoove. Spike spoke again in a much low and clam voice. "Why? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later, Spike." Twlight told him as she used her magic to grab her own Raincoat. Spike leaned to a side,Behind Twlight he saw A basket and Was Fluttershy crying?

"Why is Fluttershy crying?" Spike asked confused as he looked back at Twilight. "And when did she get here?"

"I'll explain later Spike." She repeated as she used her magic to grab him. Twilight placed Spike on her back and dashed toward the door. She turned around at the door. "I'll be back, Fluttershy."

Spike waved as they exited the door. He wasn't sure why Fluttershy was crying tough.

.

.

Fluttershy was alone. She had finally decide to stop crying. If the foal wakes up, She doesn't want to scare her.

Fluttershy sighed softly as she laid on her stomach beside the basket. She slowly laid her head on the ground, closing her eyes to go to sleep. But she heard a small whine.

"M-Mother?" It was the foal. "I-is that you?"

Looking into the basket, Fluttershy saw that the foal was awake. Her eyes looked a lot like Princess Luna's.

"Shh.." Fluttershy smiled warmly, Trying to hold back tears. "It's alright...Y-your safe now.."

**Yay! How's that for a long chapter? yeah, sorry if's not so detailed. and there might be some spelling erros. But any who Please Review, Tell me what ya think of it. Fluttershy would be a awesome Mother! The next chapter will be more awesome and there would be lots of Questions!. And i had no clue what to name the foal. So i just called her ! What do you think the others would say? Especially Rainbow Dash?  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The foal

**_Yay! Chapter 2! I wasn't really sure how Rainbow Dash would really react. But oh well. Let's see where this chapter goes shall we? Don't forget to review! Sorry it took so long! i was busy!i wasn't sure if the foal should have a cutie mark or not. not sure. All i can say about the foal right now is that she is a clam Please tell me if some words are missing! I'm not the best reader in the world, K?  
_**

**_i don not own My Little Pony! If i did this would be a real episode. _**

_"Shh.." Fluttershy smiled warmly, Trying to hold back tears. "It's alright...Y-your safe now.."_

The little foal stared at her for a moment. Then she began to stand up. Fluttershy was surprised at how tall the foal was, she wasn't too tall or too short, she was just about the right hieght for a small foal. she didn't have a Cutie Mark. At least not right now. Fluttershy even wondered how the foal could fit into a small basket.

Rainbow laid against Fluttershy. Her nose on the ground and stomach on the floor. "Please...Don't leave me..Fluttershy."

Flutteshy's eyes shot up as she looked down at Rainbow. "How..How do you know my name?"

Not looking up, Rainbow spoke calmly. "Mother told me all about you and the others. She said you will be my new mother. Cause..Cause she needed to move on."

Of course! She knows her name! it said on the note!

Tears were forming in Fluttershy's eyes. Didn't Rainbow know that her mother was not coming back? But Fluttershy didn't want to tell her that, At least not right now. She smiled warmly at the foal. "Y-Yes.. i will be your new..Mother."

The foal smiled as she closed her eyes. "You will be a great Mother."

Fluttershy smiled, She placed a wing over the young foal and brought her closer to her side. The yellow mare slowly laid her head on the ground, she smiled as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

.

.

.

"So, Yer saying some..Pony...Left a foal for Fluttershy..To take care of?" Applejack asked, Trying to connect the dots. She and the others stood in front of the Library. Everypony had a raincoat on. And it was pouring down Rain hard.

"Yes. She said that somepony knocked on her door.." Twilight said as she stood in front of the group. Her back was facing the library. Spike was sleeping on her back. " And when she opened it, she found the basket."

"Oh! My Gosh!" Pinkie began to jump up and down in Happiness . "Fluttershy's going to be a mommy!"

"Shh..Pinkie!" Twilight whispered harshly. The pink mare became quite and stopped bouncing, But she had a big smile on her face. Twilight rolled her eyes. "Pinkie Promise you wont go all happy in there. We don't want to scare the foal."

"Cross my heart, Hope to fly, Stick a cupcake in my eye." Pinkie promised. But she was still very happy.'_ A new foal! we are soo going to have so much fun!'_

"Fluttershy will make a wonderful mother." Rarity smiled, even though rain was falling on her. She had her raincoat. " Don't you agree?"

"Ah Agree." Applejack said with a nod. "She is one of the most Kindest and Gentlest ponies around."

Rainbow Dash was the only pony who didn't say a thing. She wasn't even listening to what they were saying right now. She was busy with her thoughts. _A new foal? That looks like me? And it's Fluttershy's?_

Of Course, Rainbow Dash heard that Fluttershy had a foal. But she wasn't listening when Twilight told her that it wasn't really Fluttershy's foal, that it was somepony's Else's foal. All Rainbow Dash heard was that Fluttershy had a foal.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said, Breaking Rainbow Dash out of her thoughts, she looked at the Purple pony with a confused look. Twilight's face was looked annoyed. "Were you even listening to what i was saying?"

"Uhh..." Rainbow Dash was dum-struck for a moment. She felt everypony staring at her. "..no..?"

Twilight sighed. "I said that you have be quite. Fluttershy could be sleeping right now."

Rainbow Dash nodded in understanding. Everypony became quite as Twilight slowly opened the door. What they saw almost melted their Hearts, Rainbow Dash especially.

In the middle of the room was Fluttershy and a small rainbow- maned foal beside her. A wing was placed over the young foal and both of them were sound asleep.

"Aww.." Rarity whispered as everypony walked in. She started to take off her raincoat as well as the others. "They look so cute!"

"Oh! my Gosh! Oh! my Gosh! Oh! my Gosh!" Pinkie whispered excitedly as she covered her cheeks with her hoofs. She tired to keep her voice as low as Possible."Oh my Gosh!"

Rainbow Dash could only stare at Fluttershy, who was calmly sleeping, and a smile was on her face. Rainbow Dash smiled at sight. it was so Beautiful and amazing. Rainbow Dash could feel her chest get heavy, like she was having butterflies in her stomach. It was a strange Feeling, and Rainbow Dash couldn't remember what it is.

Twilight slowly used her magic to close the door behind them. Fluttershy's ears twitched, Then she slowly started to open her eyes. Blinking a few times, Fluttershy slowly lifted her head, and saw everypony in the room. Smiling shyling Fluttershy greeted with a small voice. "H-Hi Everypony.."

Twilight smiled. Using her magic, Twilight brought Spike up to his room and placed him into his bed. She slowly walked closer to Fluttershy. "Hey, Fluttershy...How's Rainbow?"

'_Rainbow? her names Rainbow? wow, i must really be Famous._' Rainbow Dash thought as everypony circled around Fluttershy. Rairty was on the side the foal was on, Applejack was on the other side of Fluttershy, Twilight laid next to Applejack and Pinkie Pie laid next to Rarity. Rainbow Dash was in between Pinkie Pie and Twilight. They were forming a circle. Pinkie had to cover her mouth from giggling out loud.

Fluttershy smiled lightly as she looked at the foal beside her. "S-She's fine..."

"She sure does look alot like Rainbow Dash." Applejack pointed out. Then she smiled as she placed a hoof on Fluttershy's neck. "You will be a great mother, Fluttershy."

"i-I'm not sure.." Fluttershy said softly as she gazed at the young foal. "I-I never raised a foal before..I-i don't think I'm ready...To c-care for one.."

_'What? Fluttershy isn't ready? then why does she have a foal in the first place!'_ Rainbow Dash thought.

"Daring don't say that! You will make a wonderful Mother!" Rarity told her with a smile. "Sweetie Bell said that you took good care of her and the other Cutie Mark crusaders that one night, Remember?"

"Y-yeah." Fluttershy agreed as she remembered when she cared for the little foals that one night. She frowned as she tired to hide in her mane. "But it was only for one night, Rarity."

"Ah Agree with Rarity." Applejack cutted in with a smile as she looked at Fluttershy. "Applebloom also said that you went into the everfree forest to save the little foals. And aren't you afraid of that forest? That proves you will give your own life to save another's. Like a real mother would."

"You..You really think so?" Fluttershy asked softly as she removed her mane from her face.

"SugurCube.." Applejack smiled. "..We know so."

"And if you need help.." Twilight added with a smile. "We will always be there to help a friend in need."

"Fluttershy's going to be a mommy!" Pinkie whispered with happiness, she wanted to jump around. But she Pinkie promised not to go all crazy. "Fluttershy's going to be a mommy!"

"T-Thanks Everypony.." Fluttershy gave each pony a smile. However, Rainbow Dash didn't say a word at all. Fluttershy frowned as she looked at her with worry in her eyes. "S-Something wrong? Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash could feel sweat running down her forehead. She didn't have time to think as some words flew out of her mouth. "W-Who's the Father?"

**OOHH! Rainbow Dash! that was a bad thing to say! i wonder how Fluttershy and the others would react to that question. lol. Yay i love cliff hangers. Ha! i love to tease ya! To be honest i wasn't sure how the ponies could wake Rainbow Dash, she does live in a cloud house, Right? Maybe Pinkie used some balloons to float to the cloud or something. I'm not be warned the next chapter will be sad. Please review and tell me what you think so far. :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

**Omg! you guys 10 reviews in just like 5 days?! wow, I am so loved right now. Thanks for positive comments. Thank you all! Read all the words! word to word! then you'll get what's going on! yay!..this must be the most sad and longest chapter ever! enjoy! If i were you i would skip this chapter. It's kinda sad and i didn't make it so detailed, but oh! well, i tried. Be warned this chapter can make ya Cry! BE WARNED! Sorry! i tired to fix the errors the best i can!  
**

_Rainbow Dash could feel sweat running down her forehead. She didn't have time to think as some words flew out of her mouth. "W-Who's the Father?"_

"W-Who's..the F-F-Father?" Fluttershy repeated confused. She blushed hard as she looked at the foal. "I-I...She's not m-mine...I-i m-mean...E-Eeepp."

Fluttershy was trying to hide the blush in her mane the best she could. She didn't want to make any eye contact with any pony, not right now.

"She means that she not the birth mother." Applejack said. She shot Rainbow Dash a stare. "You were listening when Twilight told you that, Right?"

"No..Not really." Rainbow Dash said with a shrug. "..Sorry."

"I-its Alright.." Fluttershy said softly, stilling hiding in her mane to hide the blush. She didn't want Applejack and Rainbow Dash to fight. She looked at Rainbow Dash. "You were j-just wondering...R-right?"

"..Y-yeah..Right.." Rainbow Dash nodded as she awkwardly rubbed a hoof through her mane. She didn't mean this to happen. It was just a silly question. '_A silly question? More like a stupid question!'_

"Girls, Let's not get into fights." Twilight said. Using her magic, she brought the note and held it in the middle. "This was the note the mother of the foal left behind. It says that she wants Fluttershy to take care of her foal."

Rarity was the first one to read it, Then Applejack, then Pinkie Pie, and finally Rainbow Dash. They were all quite, No mares said a word. Tears were forming in their eyes. Twilight quickly tossed the note on the side.

"Who..Who ..could just leave a foal like this?" Pinkie asked, She had a frown on her face as she hugged Rarity for comfort. "Who?"

"It was for the best, Pinkie." Twilight said. Trying to brighten up the mood. She sighed. "...Maybe ..maybe..she had reasons for leaving the foal."

"Ah Agree." Applejack nodded sadly. She looked at the foal. "When she wakes up, We'll ask her questions."

"Yes. I suppose." Rarity Agreed. She frowned as she looked at the calm sleeping foal. "I do feel bad for her..Losing her mother..."

"Girls! come on!" Rainbow Dash smiled, Trying to make the others smile at least. She pointed a hoof towards Fluttershy's direction. "This is Fluttershy! Rainbow would be happy having a mother like her."

"T-Thanks, Eveypony.." Fluttershy smiled softly. Then she felt the foal move beside her. Looking at her side, Fluttershy saw the foal open her eyes, which looked a lot like Princess Luna's. Fluttershy smiled lightly. "Rainbow?"

"Don't be afraid.." Applejack said softly and calming. She pointed a hoof to herself. "We're your friends. The names-"

"Applejack." Rainbow calmly finished her off. She wasn't smiling or frowning, She just had a blank face. Rainbow looked around, Eying each pony carefully. "Mother told me all about you, Ponies. The elements of harmony."

"I..Uh.." Applejack was a little taken back by how clam the foal was. "T-That's great, Sugarcube."

"Um, Rainbow." Twilight said. The little foal looked towards her with a clam face. Twilight bite her lip, she wanted to know why the foal's mother left her. But she didn't want to make the little foal cry. Maybe it was best, not to ask. "..How..how are you doing?"

The foal was silent for a moment. She studied Twilight's face before she answered in an emotionless way. "You want to know why Mother left me, Don't you?"

"I..Uh..Um" Twilight was taken back as well as the others. It was like the foal was reading her mind. "..Yes."

Rainbow stared at the floor before she spoke in a clam voice. " My Father was a Unicorn and my Mother was a pegasus. And Mother said she never really loved Father. When I was a few years old. She told me that Father was just using her. She said that Father used a magic spell to make Mother love him."

Everypony was speechless, Even Pinkie who now had a frown on her face.

"Rainbow..I.." Twilight was the first to talk. She felt bad. But using a magic spell? That's just wrong. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Rainbow said. She wasn't sad or happy..Just calm. "..When Mother had me, Father was mad that I wasn't a unicorn like him. He yelled at my mother and he hurt her really bad. When i was just a few weeks old, Father started to train me, he threw me off cliffs to make me fly. Mother felt bad that she couldn't do anything to stop Father. He would always throw me off cliffs to make me fly..Even when my wings weren't ready to start flying."

Everypony was now crying, even Rainbow Dash who was trying her best not to cry, but a few tears rolled down her cheeks. That's just sad.. Applejack took off her hat and stared at the ground. Pinkie was crying the most on Rarity's shoulder. Rarity petted Pinkie trying to comfort her. Rainbow Dash lowered her ears. Twilight just stared into space and Fluttershy looked away.

"One Day.." Rainbow continued. " Mother had enough. She took me outside to play with other..foals. When Father found out, he beat her and even stabbed her with his horn. Mother knew she was bleeding really bad because she grabbed me and placed me in a basket. She quickly flew off, telling me everything was going to be alright. And I knew she was dying. She was losing lot's of blood in the rain. She found a cottage and she quickly flew over to it. She wrote down a note and she hugged me one last time. She told me to fall asleep as she knocked on the door. She told goodbye then she flew off into the rain, looking at me one last time before she disappeared. I knew I would never see her again. i quickly fell asleep."

Everypony was quite, nopony wanted to talk. Nopony couldn't talk. But Rainbow wasn't crying, she was completely clam. Doesn't she know that she just lost a mother?

"B-But..B-But..Rainbow.." Fluttershy said softly. All ponies looked at her. " W-when... I o-opened t-the door...I..I...T-there w-wasn't any...B-b-blood.."

"Mother knew that if she left blood, Ponies would be curious. And she didn't want that." Rainbow said. "She was being careful not to get any blood on me when she hugged me. She flew off for a moment and when she returned she had a bucket in her mouth. She quickly washed away the blood off the ground. She was panting really hard when she threw the bucket off to the side. Then she flew off. I knew I would never see her again because she looked really weak when she took off."

"R-Rainbow..I..I-I'm so sorry." Pinkie got up and got Rainbow into a big hug. But why wasn't the foal crying? doesnt' she knew that her mother is gone. Pinkie looked into the eyes of Rainbow. "B-But...Why aren't you crying...A-aren't you upset..T-that...your mother..M-moved on?"

"Yes. I am upset that Mother is gone." Rainbow said with a small frown as she was still in Pinkie's hoofs. It was almost like she was a robot, she wasn't showing happiness or sadness. She wasn't even crying that her mother is gone! Rainbow sighed as she stared at the ground. "Father did always say showing emotions are for the weak. He would always beat me when i showed any other emotions. He said staying clam is good."

Pinkie hugged Rainbow even tighter. Everypony lowered their ears. What kind of Father was he?

"Don't worry, Mother did always say she wanted peace." Rainbow said giving a small smile as she hugged Pinkie back. "And besides your my new family, Right? Mother said you will show me great things, Yes?"

"Yes! Yes, we will!" In a instant, Pinkie went back to the normal Pinkie everypony knows. She hugged the foal tighter. "We will teach you everything."

Rainbow let out a small giggle as Pinkie let go of her. The foal turned around. Facing Fluttershy, she stood on her hind legs and locked her front hoofs around Fluttershy's neck. She nuzzled her cheek against her mane. "I am greatful for having a mother like you, Fluttershy. I am more then happy. You will show me new things, Yes?"

"Y-yes." Fluttershy smiled lightly. She hugged the foal back with a hoof. "Yes, i will."

Everypony's hearts were melting. It was like they were not crying a second ago. It was like a happy ending of a good story. Nopony was crying anymore. They were all smiling.

"Alright. Ya'll." Applejack cutted in with a yawn. "Maybe we should get some shut eye."

"A Sleepover!" Pinkie cheered as she began to jump around the other ponies. " We are going to have a party sleepover!"

"Not tonight, Pinkie." Twilight cutted in. Pinkie stopped jumping and frowned. Twilght smiled ligtly as she looked back at the foal. " And besides, i think little Rainbow here is a little sleepily, yes?"

"Yes. i am a little." Rainbow admitted as let go of Fluttershy. She sat down and yawned. Rainbow curled herself against Fluttershy. "Night everypony. Hope to see you all in the morning."

"Awww.." Rarity whispered. She had to cover her mouth with her hoofs to keep from giggling out loud. "So Cute!"

"So, Ah guess we're sleeping here, Huh?" Applejack grinned as she looked around. Everypony looked tried, even Pinkie who let out a yawn. And it was really dark outside now. The rain had stopped, so that's good.

"I suppose.." Twilight quickly brought blankets for everypony. She let out a yawn as she laid down with a blanket. "Night Girls."

Rarity laid closely to the foal. She smiled as she gazed at Fluttershy. "You will make a wonderful mother, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiled as she placed a blanket on the foal. She looked at Rarity. "Thanks..i'm sure you will too.."

Rainbow Dash smiled. _Fluttershy would make a awesome Mother! It's also a good thing i don't snore anymore! _She grabbed her blanket and looked at Fluttershy and Rainbow one last time before she laid down and closed her eyes. _What..What is this Feeling?_

**_Epic fail! not bad eh? well, i tried! but it looks like Rainbow Dash might have feelings for a certain mare! so, anyway tell what you think. But i won't be able to update tell next Tuesday, I am going away for the forth of July! hope you all have a fun with fireworks! Anyway.. i'm not really sure Rainbow is good name for the foal..Cause there's Rainbow Dash and i don't want to get you mixed up with the two.. YAY! almost 2,000 words!  
_**


End file.
